Dark Force Invasion
I don't know where to start this story. A few days ago I was out for a walk. Meeting friends and getting out of the house for a bit. I decided to cut through the alleyway to get back to my house since it was getting dark. I stumbled upon a game. It was called Star Wars Jedi Knight 2: Jedi Outcast for the pc. Looking at the package, it seemed to contain a code, a flash drive, and the cd inside. A thought ran through my mind; “Why is there a Star Wars game in an alleyway?” I shrugged it off and walked back home. Night time settles in, then a storm rolls into place. I locked the doors and the windows and got on my laptop. I took out the game and examined it. Looking at the flash drive I feel puzzled and decide to check it out. Upon opening the folder there were some save files on it, and a few text files filled with cheat codes and mods. Looking through the mods there were lots of added weapons, extra enemies, different lightsaber colors you name it. One particular mod was called Dark Force Invasion. Inside the folder was a mod directory and a .txt file. Reading the text file it said *Warning* *before you play this mod please complete the game first. It does contain spoilers to the game.* “huh…" I thought "ok, i’ll play through the game.” I put the cd and the registration code into the laptop. After about 25 minutes I got a message that said "Error: Code is already in use." "Lucky I have Steam credit, and was able to buy the game off of. Lucky it was on sale for nearly 4 bucks. Lucky me." So I decided to play the game and made fast progress. Some levels gave me trouble, but I continued playing and eventually got past them and completed the game. I decide to put the flash drive in and transfer the mod to the laptop. After 30 minutes had passed, it finally finished. I decided to wait it to play it until morning since it was 11:45 pm and I needed some rest. I shut my laptop off and went to bed. The next morning after waking up, I walked down stairs and got back on my laptop. I logged in and got into the Dark Force Invasion mod. The plot was that the Empire was making a special force and its up to you to stop it. I was given an option to create a character and name it or use any other character. I decided to choose the Storm Trooper, and named it Snowball. The game loaded. The backstory was that you are the only hope to stop the Empire, so there's a dangerous mission. Objective; stop the dark forces and eliminate anyone that gets in your way. Seems easy, the weapons I got were a light saber, an e-11 blaster, a bacta tank, sniper rifle, grenades and satchel charges. Upon arriving at the destination it was heavily defended by the Empire. It was swarming with storm troopers, Jedis, officers and drones. The new objective which turned out to be a mod description was to stop a Dark Force invasion. This is the hardest area so you need to use your wits to complete this task. Don't worry about ammunition, there are plentiful amounts of it. You cannot save since the save feature is disabled. Also, watch your step, assume there are traps and pits inside you need to avoid. There are several secrets that can be found throughout the map. Can you find them all? I took up the challenge, starting on a mountainside overlooking the base which was the starting position. Scouting around the area I found it was heavily defended. They come and go, and there were so many enemies. It looked like they were getting ready to invade a rebel controlled planet or ambush a rebel fleet. It's up to me to slow them down, but how? Maybe if I set the whole place to blow up or rupture a core in the base. But I’m doing it alone. No backup or anything, it felt like I was a one man army. “Well lets get this started.” My plan was in motion. I was given 2 routes; entrance or underground passage. I went with the underground passage and found the first secret area. It was an armory filled weapons and ammunition. I picked up every weapon and my ammunition was filled up. I laughed. “An unguarded armory, huh? They left me with more weapons huh. They are really in it this time.” I was ready to fight the dark forces head on. Upon opening the door, the hallway was empty. I looked to my right just to find several stormtroopers. Before I was noticed, the alarm was raised and a swarm of enemies flooded the halls. I grinned. “Bring it on!” I opened fire, mowing down waves upon waves of enemies. I had barely taken damage because the experience I have in fire fights in the games I have played. The hallway was riddled with bodies and dismemberments. I laughed. After fighting countless enemies, I eventually reached a generator room. I rigged it up to blow. New objective; Fight your way to the nuclear power plant. After reading this objective I got back into game, and the hallway was empty. No bodies nor limbs, nothing. The area was cleaned up. Upon opening the door I rushed out and quickly made my way to the power plant. Stormtroopers and Jedi’s soon entered the fray. “More bloodshed. Wait… What?” Super soldiers I’ve never seen before had entered the fray. Using speed and a lightsaber I fought my to the power plant. Running out into the open I came a across some AT-ST walkers. “Oh boy… This is not going to be easy.” A few hours had passed. After the tense fighting in the hallways and out in the open to avoid when machines rushed in, I shot open a vent and rolled in, crouching into the power plant. I dropped into the hallway, lightsaber drawn, using speed and entering in a room. Then, all the doors closed, it was an ambush! New objective; Survive the ambush. I was heavily outnumbered, I couldn't make a stand. I looked for a way out and saw a vent on the 3rd floor. I tried my best to escape the ambush. I managed to get on the 3rd floor with a little bit of health, and the only thing was standing in between me and the escape route was a Jedi. Using the force to heal myself I eventually defeated the Jedi and rushed to the vent. I crouched down and got out of the room. Crawling through the vents, I eventually dropped into an empty hallway. I looked in both directions and saw no enemies. “Thats a relief.” I walked around and eventually found another secret room. It was another armory. “Oh thank god, ammo. I was running low on it.” I gathered everything in the armory and was back at full health, full shields and ammunition. I walked out and re-entered the hallway. I didn’t see any enemies. “This must be my lucky break, but then again they might be looking for me." I walked toward the doors, they opened and when I walked in a cutscene was triggered. The doors shut behind me and locked. I slowly walked in, the room was small and dark with low lighting. The music faded out. I looked ahead to see a Jedi eating someone’s corpse. All I could see was the bones. The Jedi looked towards me. I slowly stood up. Looking away from me, he started to speak. “So…. You're here to stop my plans, huh? well you're gonna go through me first.” He turned around, staring at me. Looking at his face, I saw he was covered in tattoos and was wearing a skull as a mask. He had soulless red eyes and continued staring at me. He spoke in a demonic tone “I'm the monster who kills and devours my enemies.” He pulled out 2 lightsabers, duel wielding them. “You're next.” he started to laugh for a few seconds then suddenly stopped. “Do you dare to challenge me?” a yes or no option appeared. I click yes. “Then let the battle begin." The whole room lit up like a christmas tree and the battle commenced. The room was a reddish color and bones were on the floor. “What happened here? oh crap!” he attacked swiftly. New objective; defeat the monster. We began to fight. This was probably one of the most difficult boss battle that I ever faced. The fight raged on and eventually went to a cutscene where I chopped off his arms and legs, then stabbed him in the head indicating he was finished. I looked at the body, and saw that there was a recording on him, I activated it, and it mentioned the Dark Force Invasion. The building began to vibrate letting me know I was losing time. I ran to the exit and set the explosives on the nuclear waste materials. The charges were armed and ready to explode. I ran out. New objective; get to the hangar and escape. I set off the explosion and a time limit appeared saying I only had about 10 minutes. A race against the clock. Then the alarm went off telling everyone to evacuate the area. I reached the hangar area just in time to find a stolen x-wing and got on board. I looked outside to see 2 of the 3 Star Destroyers taking off. I launched the x-wing and got out. Flying away from the base as it was exploding I was able to destroy a Star Destroyer before it took off. It cut to scene back where the x-wing was going into to hyper speed. The screen then cut to black. A cutscene played. I started hearing the voices of the stormtroopers yelling “Let’s get out of here! The monsters are coming!” A video plays and I see the stormtroopers open fire on the Jedis. One after another getting force pulled towards them. All I saw was a helmet flying off a trooper, he started to scream as the cannibalistic Jedi’s began eating him alive. An imperial officer said “Let’s get out of this place! Quick! To the hangar bay!” They ran into the hallways locking the doors behind them and continued running towards the hangar bay and eventually saw a transport vehicle. All of a suddenly the cannibalistic Jedi’s opened the doors and burst out of the vents. The remaining survivors had to fight their way to shuttles to get out. But not many made it in time. The only survivors that managed to get into the shuttles and leave were 6 stormtroopers. They were panicking. The scene cut back to the Imperial officer being thrown like a rag doll and eventually breaking the glass on the 2 story window. He climbed back to his feet to reach the self destruct button. His last words were “See you in five minutes you crazy cannibalistic freaks! I’ll Take you all down with me.” He pressed the button and a screen showed from a camera outside followed by an explosion. The camera screen went to static and then blacked out. The scene cut back to the 6 surviving stormtroopers out in orbit looking at the massive explosion. One of them said “Rest in peace, fellow stormtroopers...”Category:CreepypastaCategory:CreepypastasCategory:Video GameCategory:Video GamesCategory:Real Life Category:Original Story